Maddie Rooney
"Bam! What?! What is this girl in my sights, mate? That's Maddie Rooney. She's an opposite, less girly, more boyish version of Liv Rooney herself. That's her sis. Like what I said, now she's serving for Australia. Now, I would make sure that she would protect the Australian waters, like when my brother did his best on his membership in the Republic of Korea Navy, protecting my village's waters." --Su Ji-Hoon, Australi-A-Rooney Madison "Maddie" Rooney is one of the two protagonists from the Disney Channel original series Liv and Maddie, along with her twin sister and best friend Olivia Rooney. She's the tomboy compared to her sister, but there are times where she reveals her girly side. Aside from Liv, Maddie has two brothers and parents who work at the school that she, Liv, and Joey attend. Maddie, whose popularity as an outstanding student in school and talented basketball freak, finds out that things may take an unexpected turn when her Hollywood star sister, Liv, makes a triumphant return to their Wisconsin High School. Despite the fact that her sister is a star, Liv learns to respect Maddie for who she is. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her. And finding her own path in life, following her dream as a basketball player. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!," which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. Maddie and Liv are currently 20 (twenty) years old. They also have relationship with each other. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after the Hollywood Massacre, she and her family are now immigrants to Australia, and now they live in Sydney to seek asylum in there. Later on, she, becomes a member of the Royal Australian Navy, along with Liv. Soon, she would serve as a speedboat driver that would serve for the Disney Teen Squadron while fighting for her family and the whole of Australia at the same time, and she would be called the "Punching Kangaroo." She would wield an M4 carbine, an AW50F, an Maximi, a Self-Loading Pistol 9 Millimetre Mark 3, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Remington 870, a Mk 47 Striker LWAGL, an L14A1 Carl Gustav Medium Direct Fire Support Weapon, an F2 81mm Mortar, an M18A1 Claymore Antipersonnel Mine, an F88 Austeyr with a bayonet, a kris, a woomera with spears, a boomerang, and a waddy. She will be portrayed by Dove Cameron in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Category:Adults Category:Americans Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Athletes Category:Australians Category:Basketball Players Category:Blondes Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Californians Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Comedy Characters Category:Discussion Winners Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Girly Characters Category:Glasses-Wearers Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Green-Eyed Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Heroes Category:Hollywood Massacre Witnesses Category:Humans Category:Identical Characters Category:Immigrants Category:Kris Wielders Category:Liv and Maddie Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Mortar Users Category:New South Welshmen Category:Oceanians Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Outstanding Characters Category:Point Provers Category:Polar Opposites Category:Popular Characters Category:Provers Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Republic of Korea Navy Members Category:Ridgewood High Students Category:Royal Australian Navy Members Category:Sailors Category:Santa Luego Citizens Category:Siblings Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Stevens Point Citizens Category:Survivors Category:Sydney Citizens Category:Talented Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Triumphant Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Twins/Triplets Category:Unexpected Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Waddy Wielders Category:Wisconsin High School Students Category:Wisconsinians Category:Witnesses Category:Woomera Wielders